plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trapper Zombie
225px |strength = 4 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pet Mustache Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: Make a Trapper Territory. |flavor text = Purveyor of only the finest banana peel coats. }} Trapper Zombie is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 3 /3 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability makes a Trapper Territory environment when he is revealed. He was added in update 1.16.10, along with Corn Dog, Clique Peas, , King of the Grill, Synchronized Swimmer, and the galactic set. Origins He is based on a trapper, a person who uses devices to remotely catch an animal. His description references how real-life trappers trap fur-bearing animals so they can get their fur, usually for clothing. Since Trapper Zombie is a zombie, an enemy of the plants, he instead traps plants and uses parts of them (in this case, banana peels) to make clothing. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pet Mustache Zombie *'Trait:' Gravestone *'Abilities:' When revealed: Make a Trapper Territory. *'Set:' Event Card description Purveyor of only the finest banana peel coats. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Trapper Zombie is used to destroy plants that have 1 in a lane. He acts similar to Fire Rooster, but creates an environment that does the same ability as Fire Rooster's ability. However, unlike Fire Rooster, the same ability is an environment and not part of a zombie, since it cannot be used on heights and only on the ground. But generally, it can be really useful for playing a 3 /3 zombie, as well as removing plants with 1 or overriding a strong plant environment like The Red Plant-It or Venus Flytraplanet. Additionally, he can benefit with pet synergy with Zookeeper to increase strength or Cat Lady to boost her strength, since this is a pet zombie. Against Trapper Zombie can destroy your plants that have 1 like Shroom for Two, Magnifying Grass, or . Since this zombie is in a gravestone, you can destroy him very easily with to prevent him from playing Trapper Territory. Trapper Territory's ability is generally like Fire Rooster's, but since environments cannot be played on heights, you can play glass cannons on heights to keep them safe. Gallery TrapperZombieStats.png|Trapper Zombie's statistics TrapperZombieGrayedOutCard.png|Trapper Zombie's grayed out card TrapperZombieCardImage.png|Trapper Zombie's card texture Trapper Zombie ability.png|Trapper Zombie activating his ability Two traps.png|Two Trapper Zombies with the Trapper Territories they created. hehe.png|Trapper Zombie card with 4 /4 that cost 3 due to Cosmic Yeti's and Dr. Spacetime's ability TrapperZombieShop.jpg|Trapper Zombie on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle TrapperZombieAd.jpg|Trapper Zombie on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle TrapperZombieComplete.jpg|Trapper Zombie on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Screenshot_2017-06-28-05-46-11.png|Trapper Zombie being the featured card in the menu for the June 27th, 2017 Trivia *He and Sap-Fling are currently the only fighters that can create environments. *He is the second event zombie with the Gravestone trait. The first is Zombie High Diver. **Coincidentally, both of them are in the Sneaky class. *Oddly for a trapper, the raccoon on his hat is alive. Category:Event cards Category:Pet cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Gravestone cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies